Two common types of storage are Storage Area Network (SAN) and Network Attached Storage (NAS). A SAN enables computers access to a pool of block storage in which any computer can potentially access any storage unit with the block storage. Such storage devices may be referred to as block-level storage. A NAS is a file level type of storage that operates a server and shares files over a network. A NAS may be referred to as a file-level storage device.